thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiro
Hiro *'Number': 51 *'Class': JNR D51 *'Designer': Hideo Shima *'Builder': Kawasaki Heavy Industries Rolling Stock Company * Built: Between 1936 and 1951 *'Configuration': 2-8-2 Hiro is a wise Japanese engine, who was famously known as the "Master of the Railway". Bio Hiro came the Island of Sodor a long time ago, but broke down and was put on a siding so he wouldn't be scrapped, but was eventually forgotten. Thomas found him, and promised to restore him before telling the Fat Controller in fear he would be scrapped. Eventually, all the engines, Victor, and Kevin promised to help Hiro, though Spencer was suspicious of them. Spencer eventually found his hiding spot and Thomas encouraged Hiro to run away from Spencer, but only led him to him breaking down again. Thomas then told the Fat Controller and he agreed to restore him. He later returned to Japan, stating that he missed his homeland, but has come back to visit Sodor very often. Basis Hiro is based on a JNR D51. Persona Hiro is an old steam engine who has been on Sodor for a very long time and was originally known as the "Master of the Railway." He is grand, masterful, and mature. He has an appreciation for serenity and order and often thinks fondly of his homeland, far away, where he was once one of the strongest engines. Hiro continues to be gentle, wise, and graceful, as well as a useful engine on the railway and good friend to the other engines, especially Thomas. He thinks that everyone, even trucks, deserve to be treated with respect. Livery Hiro is painted black with gold bands and fittings and red wheels. His name is written in black on gold nameplates on his smoke deflectors. He has the number "51" painted on the sides of his tender in white. Appearances * Season 1 - Fishy Troubles (cameo), Big Strong Murdoch (cameo), and Bulgy Returns (cameo) * Season 2 - Slow Coaches (cameo), Duck and Dilly (cameo), Hiro and the Coaches, and Flying Scotsman Departs (cameo) * Season 3 - Connor the Clean Engine * Season 4 - Broken Down Crane * Season 5 - Sodor Snowstorm and Bert Tries His Best * Season 8 - Snowploughing at Christmas Specials: * Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry * The Curse of the Kipper * Sodor and the Mystery of Christmas * The Big Race Trivia * Hiro says that he is the oldest engine on the island, but the D51 class was not built until 1936, making him much younger than most of the other steam engines on the island. * Despite participating in The Great Railway Show, He does not get his own promotional video. Gallery HerooftheRails444.png|Hiro in Hero of the Rails BuzzyBees4.png|Hiro in the thirteenth season MistyIslandRescue264.png|Hiro in Misty Island Rescue Henry'sHealthandSafety7.png|Hiro in the fourteenth season HappyHiro25.png|Hiro in the fifteenth season HiroinSeason16.png|Hiro in the sixteenth season KingoftheRailway47.png|Hiro in King of the Railway Percy'sLuckyDay24.png|Hiro in the seventeenth season NotSoSlowCoaches90.png|Hiro in the eighteenth season HelpingHiro46.png|Hiro in the nineteenth season Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:Other railways